


Monochrome Killer

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Moments Before Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Sayaka was so selfish.(She deserved to die, didn’t she?)It was all simply karma.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Monochrome Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I recently listened to Monochrome Answer (the obvious inspiration for the title), and I realized that Sayaka is kind of a character that needs more attention. Plus, I’ve been meaning to get into more character study stuff again.
> 
> (Sorry if this study is kind of messy, it’s late)

Sayaka knew she shouldn’t have been thinking about murder, that there was probably some better alternetive. Some path on higher ground. They all ended with her bandmates (fellow idols, best friends, second family) dead.

She couldn’t let that happen. 

A part of her (a terrible, terrible area of Sayaka’s distressed heart) said that killing Makoto would be the easiest. He would do anything she asked, it would be so easy to just go behind him and stab. Sayaka shivered at the thought.

Makoto didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve to be stabbed in the back. To die (just imagining him with his empty, empty, dead eyes made Sayaka want to sob for even thinking of such a thing).

And so, that idea was out. She just couldn’t bring herself to…

(But wasn’t she betraying her friends? Not choosing the route without error.)

So, she came up with a different plan. It was simple, she just had to write a note and slip it under someone’s door, luring them to the crime scene. (She didn’t want to think about the part where she would betray Makoto- where she would frame him for something that he had no reason to be involved with.)

(Sayaka was so selfish.)

Now she just had to think of who to lure out…

  
  
  


She really didn’t want to kill him, but she was too desperate to care about what she felt.

* * *

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Sayaka wasn’t supposed to hesitate, even if it was for just a moment of thought (‘does he deserve this?’ screaming in her head on loop). He wasn’t supposed to dodge the first strike (The Killing Blow). He shouldn’t have been able to live long enough to defend himself from her. Leon shouldn’t have been alive.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, hiding- scared, broken wrist throbbing- in the bathroom, cool wall against her back. Her plan should’ve worked, but it didn’t. (It was karma, she told herself as her eyes started to wet.)

‘I’m going to die.’

It made sense. She wasn’t supposed to leave. Just die. All alone where no one would find her, where no one could possibly remember her. In the middle of nowhere with not a single place to go. (But she couldn’t play the victim, this could’ve all been avoided. She had had someone who would’ve remembered her without question, but she’d thrown it all away in her desperation. She tried not to think about that though, that would only make her death even more pitiable.)

Sayaka was supposed to die alone, because she had stooped as low as to betray the only friend she had in this horrible place. 

(Sayaka was a terrible friend.)

‘I’m sorry, Makoto.’

She didn’t deserve him, she couldn’t help but think as pain throbbed in her wrist as she twisted it around, writing. Her entire arm choked with the terrible feeling of a thousand needles.

Hopefully they all believed in his innocence. Hopefully someone was a better friend than she was.

Sayaka shifted her body over to cover the name she’d written, and she sat there, waiting. It seemed to take forever for Leon to finally get through the door and finish her off. So she used her time thinking of so many what ifs. So many different ways she should’ve gone about everything. Until finally…

_ ‘Crack!’ _

Sayaka was supposed to die. She deserved it, for everything she had done. For disturbing the fragile peace that her classmates had managed to craft. For being so selfish. And yet-

(she didn’t want to die alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Claire De Lune started playing while I wrote this. Wrong game, but it’s close enough.


End file.
